Love classic
by Septaaa
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE WOY! :D "Jika ini salahku, aku juga harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. ". A Kaisoo/KaiDo - EXO fic!
1. Chapter 1

**ANYEONG^^**

**.**

**.**

**Love Classic **

**.**

**CAST**

**KIM JONGIN – KAI (EXO-K)**

**DO KYUNGSOO – D.O (EXO-K)**

**AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR**

**KAIDO / KAISOO **

**.**

**.**

**GENRE **

**ROMANCE – Friendship – Humor gagal **

**.**

**RATED**

**T **

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Hari minggu yang menyenangkan berubah menjadi 'menaaskan' bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo akibat pertemuaanya dengan namja mesum bernama Kim Jongin **

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**D.O belong to Kai and SM ent but Kai is MINE! :P And~ story idea from my mind!**

**.**

**A/N**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman naasku waktu gowes :D waktu mau ngikuti flashmob gangnam style malah kecelakaan di tengah jalan Huee T_T tapi yang soal 'tha' bukan cerita nyata haha itu hanya aku lebih-lebihkan saja wkwk :D **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Just LEFT!**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI! SHONEN-AI! BoysLove! **

**.**

**Warning : TYPO(s)! Gaje! Tidak sesuai E.Y.D! **

**.**

**Do not cop-past and plagiat my story!**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**04:30 KST **

Pagi buta yang menyejukan serta rintik kabut membasahi setiap trotoar Kota Seoul, jalan yang agak menanjak menyusahkan seorang namja ber-hody coklat yang dari tadi mengayuh sepedanya gusar. Sedikit kesal juga namja itu segera turun dari sepeda dan mendorongnya. Sungguh rutinitas hari minggu yang membosankan. Namun bagaimana lagi~ itu sudah menjadi jadwalnya. Jadwal untuk ber-sepeda bersama. Ia –namja ber-hoddy coklat- telah masuk kedalam komunitas bersepeda di Seoul, alasnya memang sepele namun cukuplah untuk refresing di hari minggu yang sepi.

Merasa jalan sudah menurun dengan sigap dan sedikit smirk ia mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Cuuuttt~~~ dengan senangnya Kyungsoo –namja berhoddy coklat- membelok-belokan sepedanya layaknya anak kecil yang menuruni jalan licin. "Buahahaha," sungguh aneh, mengapa namja itu tertawa sendiri? O_O

"Euh~ aku malas jika harus menunggu si Bacon, pasti nanti lama!" rutuknya kemudian. Lihatlah perubahan mood yang tidak baik.

Kyungsoo berhenti di depan kedai kue yang belum buka, dengan malasnya ia memasang headset di kedua telinganya sambil menghentakan kakinya mengikuti alunan musik yang berputar. Bahkan tak luput sesekali ia oleng dan akhirnya sepeda yang ia tunggangi sedikit merosot. Oh~ dan jangan salahkan juga jika ia mempunyai kaki yang pendek.

Gang sempit nan gelap di seberang kedai kue itu terlihat siluet orang mengayuh sepeda. Kyungsoo yang melihat sedikit lega juga, temanya Baekhyun atau yang di sebut Kyungsoo 'Bacon' itu sudah datang. Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tanganya dan berteriak "KAJA!" denga sigap Kyungsoo memposisikan badanya dengan benar dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hey~ pelan saja," Kyungsoo berdecak kesal karna Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya cukup cepat. Oh~ ayolah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke taman kota. Bukankah biasanya Baekhyun telat hingga berjam-jam yang membuat Kyungsoo harus selalu menunggunya. Namun sekarang? sebuah keajaiban karna temanya itu tepat waktu.

"Ne ne, aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu taman kota. Pasti nanti lebih rame dari biasanya," Ucap Baekhyun semangat. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal. Malas mengikuti acara seperti itu.

Seperti itu? ah~ apa saya lupa menjelaskanya? Baiklah, jadi minggu ini tidak seperti minggu biasanya. Kenapa? Karna di Taman Kota sedang di adakan FLASHMOB GANGNAM STYLE. Dengan di hadiri berbagai ras beserta suku di Korea. Dan~ bisa di bayangkan betapa ramainya bukan?

"Terserahlah." Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya mengimbangi posisi Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Apa?"

"T-tadi malam Chanyeol menembakku," Blush~ semburat rona merah menyelubungi pipi Baekhyun.

"Chukkae," ucap Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan. setiap hari selalu saja sahabatnya itu bercerita tentang Park Chanyeol. Si namja tiang listrik berwajah mesum. Satu lagi, jangan lupakan gigi-giginya yang membuatnya terlihat absurd.

"Yak! Sahabat macam apa kau?" ucap Baekhyun tidak terima atas perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus bilang wa-" perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti saat manik matanya melihat seorang namja dengan seluncur papan-nya.

"HYAAAA AWASSSSSSSSSSS!" –Slow motion- waktu terasa berhenti seketika, dengan perlahan namja itu membulatkan matanya namun lebih bulat mata Kyungsoo yang memandangnya shock. Ingin sekali namja itu menghindar. Namun naas mungkin waktu tidak berpihak, Kyungsoo dan namja itu menutup matanya perlahan bersiap-siap menghadapi betapa perihnya jika tubuh itu saling bertabrakan.

**BRUUKKKK **

"Ouuhhh," Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu sambil mengelus pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan trotoar.

Namja yang di tabrak Kyungsoo sedang mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur dengan kaki Kyungsoo serta seluncur papanya. Namja itu segera berdiri. Dengan bara api yang meluap-luap namja itu memarahi Kyungsoo. Mengumpatinya ini itu.

"Hyaa sepedakuuu," bukannya mendengar umpatan namja tadi Kyungsoo malah berlari ke arah sepedanya yang terpental ke arah pohon. Akibat kecelakaan tadi sepeda Kyungsoo jadi peot di roda. Ck poor Kyungsoo.

"YA! Kau harus betanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jarinya yang di tujukan teruntuk Kai –namja yang ditabrak Kyungsoo-

"Hey! Kau yang menabrakku! Seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Shirreo! Gara-gara kau~ lihat sepedaku!. Huweee," Kai kalang kabut melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis. "eottoke? Kenapa namja ini menangis? Aish menyusahkan," umpat Kai frustasi.

"Aish~ ne, ne. baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab," Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyum kemenanganya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Baekki-ah, sepertinya kita tidak bisa ke taman kota," ucap Kyungsoo menyesal yang melihat Baekhyun hanya terbengong-bengong dari tadi.

"Ne~ gwaenchanayo, aku sama Chanyeol saja," Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sign.

"Mwo? Lalu aku sama siapa?" mata bulat Kyungsoo makin membulat saat jemari lentik Baekhyun menunjuk Kai –orang yang di tabrak Kyungsoo-

"Andwae! Kau harus bersamaku, ya~ ya~ jebal," Kyungsoo menunjukan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Baekhyun luluh. Namun semua itu ditepis saat sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol memutari otaknya.

.

"Ck, cepatlah~ aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu!" mata Kyungsoo melebar mendengar perkataan namja berkulit tan itu serta saat Kai menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Beruntung bagi Kai karna letak 'kecelakaan' yang menaaskanya ini dekat dengan tempat bengkel sepeda. Yah, walaupun bengkel pinggir jalan.

.

.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Kai stay cool saat sudut matanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"…"

"Ck, baiklah~ aku pergi,"

"Eh?" dengan secepat kilat Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka yang kini sedang menunggui sepeda Kyungsoo yang tengah diperbaiki.

Kai hanya menyunggingkan smirk-nya saat lenganya di tahan oleh jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo, sungguh~ Kai pun tak habis pikir, kenapa ada namja ehm 'seimut' dia? Kai yakin jika Kyungsoo tidak kebagian stok kelamin wanita. Dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Kyungsoo dilahirkan sebagai sosok pria. Hah~ itu semua membuat seorang Kim Jongin yang notabene adalah seorang 'gay' tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

Si mata bulat yang menggemaskan.

"Tetap disini~ K-kau harus bertanggung jawab," Kyungsoo menelan berat salivanya saat Kai menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau yang meminta," ucap Kai mengalihkan pandanganya dengan sedikit menyeringai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya. Nampaknya Kyungsoo merasa bosan, karna sekarang ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh Tuhan~ jika harus jujur , Kai sangat menginginkan bibir kissable merah merekah(?) milik Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat pikiran kotor seorang Kai membayangkanya~ yeah~ mengecupnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya, atau bahkan—menggigitnya. "OMFG! Kai! Hilangkan pikiran pervertmu saat ini" Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hey~ err- S-siapa namamu?" ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, dan Kai? Ia hanya terperanjat kaget karna ia yang sedang memikirkan 'that' harus buyar karna ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai,"

"Oh,"

"Kau?"

"Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo,"

Kai mengetukan jari-jarinya di dagu 'Kyungsoo?' sepertinya Kai pernah mengetahui nama itu. tapi dari siapa? Kai terus menerawang mengingat kejadian tempo lalu.

.

**FLASBACK**

Disebuah akademi S.M. Art High school , di tengah lorong koridor saat bel pulang~

"KKAMJONG!" seseorang tengah berlari sambil meneriaki temannya yang bernama 'kamjong' itu.

"Apa Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kai –kamjong- datar. Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Aw thilau hyung," sahut namja lain yang ikut nimbrung saat melihat teman-temanya sedang mengobrol.

"YAK! Cadel! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kai memegang dadanya berlebihan. Seolah ia baru saja serangan jantung. Ck!

"Aith, berhenti memanggilku cadel Jongin~" Sehun –namja cadel- itu kembali ke raut wajah 'innocent' miliknya.

"Memang itu kenyataanya," cibir Kai.

"Ck, sudahlah~ hey! Aku punya berita gembira!" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan teman-temanya itu.

"Apa?" ucap Kai-Sehun berbarengan.

"Minggu depan, Baekki mengajakku kencan di taman kota, dia juga bersama temanya bernama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Jadi, aku juga ingin mengajak kalian," ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran absurdnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak tertarik! Kau mengajak kami kencan buta?" Sehun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kai.

"Aniyo~ maksudnya, biar nanti aku bisa berdua saja bersama Baekki," Chanyeol menunjukan puppy eyes yang membuat Kai serta Sehun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Shirreo! Ani!" ucap mereka –Sehun dan Kai- serentak dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

**END** flashback

.

"Oh~ jadi kau yang benama Kyunggsoo?" Kai menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo, arah matanya menyusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas hingga ke bawah, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kikuk serta heran.

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Ne~ kau teman pacarnya Park Chanyeol kan? Si bun-baek ah~ apalah itu,"

"Byun Bakhyun," ucap Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Ya terserahlah,"

"Kau? Kau tahu Park Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku sahabatnya,"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu? Memang kau sekolah dimana? Jurusan apa? Kenapa bisa mengenal Chanyeol? Dan mengapa kau bisa menjadi sahabat Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terus menggerakan mulutnya berbicara panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Ck, Kepo!"

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, mencibir Kai seenak jidat.

"Berhenti~" ucap Kai frustasi.

Kyungsoo mengeryitkan kedua alisnya "Berhenti apa?"

"Berhenti memanyunkan bibirmu~ kau membuatku 'nakal' dan segera ingin 'memakanmu' saat ini juga,"

**DEG!**

Kyungsoo menutup mukanya malu, semburat rona merah kini menyelubungi pipinya akibat mendapat umpatan 'kotor' dari Kai yang entah kenapa membuatnya malu dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Tunggu? Senang? Jadi Kyungsoo senang kalau Kai meng'iya-iya'kannya? O.O

Kai tersenyum setan, "bagus! Namja yang mudah terperangkap. Keke~" ucapnya dalam hati.

Tangan Kai yang semula berada dalam lipatan dadanya kini beralih menuju tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang di gunakan untuk menutup mukanya itu. perlahan Kai mengalihkan wajah Kyungsoo ke arah kiri –lebih tepatnya ke arah Kai-

**DEG! **Semburat rona di pipi Kyungsoo makin terlihat jelas karna wajah Kai yang begitu dekat denganya. saat itu tiba-tiba saja darah Kyungsoo berdesir lebih cepat. Dia merasa seperti ada gedoran lembut di dadanya. Tidak keras. Tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa.

Kai menatap mata bulat bersinar milik Kyungsoo "indahnya" gumam Kai dalam hati. Entah setan dari arah mana, perlahan Kai makin mendekatkan wajahnya~ memejamkan matanya. Gerakan Kai terhenti saat hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung Kyungsoo. Dimiringkanya kepala Kai maju –slow motion- tidak mengenal tempat dan waktu, perlahan bibir Kai maju untuk merengkuh bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo

"Ehm-"

**BUK**

Kyungsoo yang sadar terlebih dahulu mendorong dada Kai dan menghadap ke bawah, malu.

"Ugh~ ini sakit pabbo!" umpat Kai sambil memegangi dadanya. Manik mata Kai beralih ke orang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu aksi 'nakal' Kai.

"Wae?" ucap Kai pada orang itu.

"Sepedanya sudah jadi," ucap orang itu datar. Ah~ ternyata dia om-om yang punya bengkel.

"Berapa?"

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap Kai yang menyadari arah sepeda Kai berbanding dengan arah Kai yang akan meluncurkan seluncur papanya itu.

"Aku mau pulang,"

"Kau tidak ke taman kota? Lihat~ taman kota ada di ujung sana sedangkan rumahmu ada di balik jalan tanjakan itu!" ucap Kai sambil membandingkan jarak di antara keduanya. Sejujurnya~ Kai hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo lebih lama.

"T-tapi-" Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya ragu.

"Bukankah kalau kau ke taman kota akan bertemu dengan temanmu dan nanti bisa pulang bersama, sehingga kau tidak sendirian di tengah jalan yang sepi itu~" ucap Kai memprovokatori otak Kyungsoo

"Em-" Kyungsoo mengedikan jari-jarinya menerawang ke atas, "Hm~ kau benar juga"

"Nah~ Kajja!"

.

.

"Hey pelan-pelan!" teriak Kai saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Kai yang hanya memakai seluncur papan pasti kalah telak dengan Kyungsoo yang memakai sepeda.

"Hahaha weeekk~ kejarlah! Kejarlah!" bukanya pelan Kyungsoo malah semakin cepat mengayuh sepedanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kai sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Ya! Awas kau Do Kyungsoo!"

"Tak takut~ tak takut! Weeekk!"

"Oh~ baiklah! Tunggu pembalasanku!" umpat Kai. Tersenyum menyeringai membayangkan hal 'iya-iya' untuk membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha" tawa evil keluar dari mulut Kai, Kyungsoo yang mendengar hanya bergidik ngeri sembari mengelus tengkuknya. "sepertinya sesuatu akan terjadi" gumam Kyungsoo.

**TBC**

Hehe hello kaisoo ship! Septa datang bawa FF baru :D tenang aja~ yang **arbitrage sama Geisha**! Tetep diterusin kok^^ lagian ini FF Cuma **2 shoot** :)

Cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari pengalaman naasku waktu gowes :D waktu mau ngikuti flashmob gangnam style malah kecelakaan di tengah jalan T_T tapi yang soal 'that' bukan cerita nyata haha itu hanya aku lebih-lebihkan saja wkwk :D

Huhuhu FF ini aku dedikasikan **buat KaiDo / Kaisoo ship!** Sedih juga~ FF KAISOO sekarang jarang di update HUEE T_T malah yang banyak KaiLu SeKai atau TaeKai Huee T_T gak suka mereka karna selalu menistakan suamiku (baca : kai) selalu di jadiin orang ke-3 diantara HunHan Huueeee T_T **LUHAN HANYA MILIK SEHUN BUKAN KAI! KAI ITU MILIKU!** :* /digebukin

Yang setuju sama aku Angkat kaki dong /plak ehm maksudnya angkat tangan dong^^ Give me review~ OK!^^

.

*Hug* *deepbow*

**AH~ SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA 1433 H (bagi yang merayaka) :)**

Review Please~

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Like? Just LEAVE!**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI! SHONEN-AI! BoysLove! **

**.**

**Warning : TYPO(s)! Gaje! Tidak sesuai E.Y.D! **

**.**

**Do not cop-past and plagiat my story!**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari saat mendengar namanya di teriakki. Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengeryit saat melihat kedua namja melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan bergumam "Aku?"

Baekhyun dan Luhan–kedua namja yang sedari tadi meneriakki Kyungsoo- hanya sweatdrop. "IYA! KYUNGSOO! KEMARII!" bahkan lantunan musik Gangnam style pun kalah dengan teriakan melengking dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya ber-oh ria dan mulai memparkirkan sepedanya. Hoodie coklat-nya di sampirkannya di atas sepeda. Langkahnya tertuju ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada di tengah kerumunan.

**BUK**

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak Luhan kaget saat bahunya di tepuk Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo hanya nyengir sebagai balasan. Baekhyun memandang kedua temanya dengan tatapan -_-

"Bagaimana insiden kecelakaanmu tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku malas membahasnya, nanti saja! Kajja Kita bersenang-senang!" Kyungsoo berucap histeris dan mulai menggerakan kaki-kaki pendeknya bak kuda. Lantunan gangnam style membawa mereka ke dalam gerakan tubuh yang menyenangkan. Bahkan sesaat Kyungsoo dapat meluapkan segala emosinya.

Tertawa..

Tiga namja manis itu tertawa bersama. Berbagi kebahagiaan. Meluapkan kekesalan. Menyegarkan pikiran setelah satu minggu di hadapi berbagai tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Semua mereka tumpahkan saat ini.

Namun..

Berbeda dengan tiga namja tinggi yang menatap mereka. Namja pertama Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Namja kedua adalah Oh Se Hun yang tadi pagi di seret dengan paksa oleh Chanyeol dan Kai agar mengikuti mereka, dan kini~ jangan salahkan Sehun kalo ia menatap berbinar ke arah namja manis bernama Xi Luhan. Namja ketiga jangan di tanyakan lagi~ ia adalah Kim Jongin dengan wajah mesum~ serta bibir menyeringainya tatapan matanya jatuh ke sosok Kyungsoo, Sesekali ia menerawang mencari cara bagaimana untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Hey, kalian mau menolongku?" Kai bertanya pada kedua temannya-Chanyeol dan Sehun-

"Apa?" balas Sehun. Kai menyunggingkan smirk-nya dan mendekati kedua temannya membentuk bundaran. Membisikan rencana setannya.

"Ide bagus!" pekik Chanyeol girang yang mendapat anggukan dari Sehun.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka mengikuti flashmob dance kuda itu. yang artinya sebentar lagi acara akan selesai, Kai yang lebih dulu menyadari mulai menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mereka melangkah menjauh mendesak di antara kerumunan.

.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, serta Luhan, menghentikan gerakanya saat mendengar instruksi bahwa jalan kota akan segera di buka. Dengan wajah kecewa mereka melangkah pulang mengambil sepeda yang terparkir.

**Drrttt Drrrtt**

"Hihihi," Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap aneh ke arah Baekhyun saat ia terkik sendiri.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo~ ponselku bergetar, rasanya geli. Keke~" jawab Baekhyun tanpa dosa dan mulai mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku dadanya.

**1 Message from Chanyeollie~ 3**

Baekhyun membuka pesanya dengan cepat saat melihat name phone di layar ponselnya.

**From : **Chanyeollie~3

**Subject : **pulang bersama.

**Teks :**

Hai~ chagi! Aku ingin pulang denganmu, cepatlah aku berada di ujung tempat parkir sepeda.

Ps : bawa Luhan hyung juga ne~

Mata Baekhyun mengeryit saat membaca teks terakhir itu. "Luhan hyung? mengapa Chanyeol juga menyuruh mengajak Luhan hyung? hyaaaa! Apa dia berniat menduakanku? Padahal baru kemarin jadian, T.T" umpat Baekhyun dalam hati, sesekali ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

**Drrrttt Drrrtt **Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi,

**From :** Chanyeollie~ 3

**Subject :** ..

**Teks :**

Aku bersama Sehun, jadi berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku dan hey! Cepatlah kemari! Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini dan aku menunggumu!

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun mengampiri Luhan~ menyeretnya~ meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap mereka berdua bingung. Kyungsoo terdiam mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi di pikirannya. Saat ia menyadari dengan cepat ia melambaikan tanganya kaki kirinya ia angkat dan melangkah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

Hana!

Dul!

Set!

**KYAAAAAAA**

**BRUUKKKKK**

"Uwooo pantatkuuuuu!"

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo jatuh dua kali dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam? Ya ampun-_- benar-benar ceroboh!

"Aish sial! Tali sepatu sialan!" umpat Kyungsoo saat menyadari penyebab jatuhnya. Ia mulai menalikan tali sepatunya dan beranjak dengan sedikit tergopoh serta tanganya memegangi pantatnya.

"Hahhaahaha! Hai manis~ jatuh lagi? Ck, sini aku pegang!" tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar bisikan di telinganya dan tangan besar memegangi tangannya yang berada di pantatnya.

"**Ya ampun! Bagaimana kalau ahjusshi ahjusshi mesum?" **Kyungsoo berkutat dengan pikiranya yang memungkinkan tengah menebak siapa gerangan yang kini berada di belakangnya.

Dengan mata terpejam Kyungsoo mencoba membalikan tubuhnya. Perlahan~ mata kanannya ia buka sedikit untuk sekedar mengintip. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya~ terlalu lebar~ hingga rasanya kedua bola mata itu akan keluar O_O

"K-kau?"

"Ya saya," jawab Kai dengan bibir menyeringai sempurna.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" oh sial! Kyungsoo mengumpati bibirnya sendiri karna gugup.

"Hn," Kai hanya mengedikan bahunya, bertingkah cool. "Mungkin takdir berencana akan menjodohkan kita," sambungnya.

"Cih!" Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya~ menjulurkan lidah seolah ia akan muntah, namun munafik~ karna pipinya sedikit muncul rona merah padam. Dan perutnya bak di penuhi kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya.

"Hey kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah. Buahahaha," Kai terkikik geli sambil menyeringai.

"Aish, sialan kau!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih memegangi perutnya. saat menyadari Kyungsoo pergi Kai hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

"Dimana?"

"Apanya?"

"KYAAA! Aish tidak bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku Kai?" Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya sabar.

"Hehe," Kai menggaruk tengkuknya "Er~ apanya yang tidak ada? Kalo boleh tahu?"

"Aniyo~ sepedaku. Tadi aku menaruhnya disini. Tapi sekarang tidak ada T.T" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin kau lupa."

"Ani, aku sangat yakin! Soalnya tadi juga ada garis penghubung seperti ini," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memgangi tali warna kuning.

"Coba kita cari!"

"Eh?"

"Ada apalagi?" Tanya Kai gemas.

"K-kita?"

"Iya. Sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku, cepatlah!" Kai berjalan duluan, Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu dan mengekor di belakang Kai sambil kepalanya menunduk.

Mereka berkeliling di sekitar taman kota yang kini di penuhi oleh pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sesekali Kai melirik Kyungsoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu akibat Kai berjalan terlalu cepat. Ingat? Kyungsoo mempunyai kaki yang pendek bukan?

**BUK**

"YA! Kalau berhenti jangan mendadak!" maki Kyungsoo yang kini mengelus kepalanya akibat menabrak punggung lebar Kai.

"Kau yang ceroboh! Aku curiga denganmu! Apa ini tak-tik-mu hah? Untuk selalu bisa bersamaku? Kau ini niat tidak mencari sepedamu? Kenapa sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalamu? Hah? Aish!" ucap Kai frustasi.

"M-maaf,"

"Sudahlah~ ayo lanjutkan!"

**TES!**

**TES!**

**TES!**

Kai menengadahkan tangannya. Butiran air turun dari langit. "Ck, sial!" sebelum Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangguk, Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan membawanya. Berlari untuk mencari tempat yang teduh.

Rumah singgah kecil di dekat kafe _seafood_ adalah tempat tujuan Kai setelah tadi mereka memutari taman kota namun sudah di penuhi dengan pejalan kaki lainya.

Kai menyeret Kyungsoo lagi untuk memasuki kafe itu, Kyungsoo agak ragu sebenarnya, mengingat ia tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Karna dompet serta ponsel ia taruh di hoodie-nya sedangkan hoodie itu ia tinggal di sepedanya. Ck, sungguh ceroboh.

Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa kalau Kyungsoo tidak membawa ponsel atau uang, toh niat mereka hanya mencari tempat teduh.

Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir tenda kecil beralas kayu. Dingin~ mengingat mereka baru saja berolahraga. Kai hanya mengenakan celana jeans dengan hem warna. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membawa celana pendek dengan kaos, karna hoodienya tertinggal.

Kai menatap ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengencangkan tanganya melipat di dada dan sesekali menggigil. "Oh~ benar-benar menggemaskan!" umpat Kai dalam hati.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari kini Kai berjalan ke arahnya oh~ dan jangan lupakan senyum setan yang sedari tadi terkembang apik di bibirnya.

"Cutie~ kau kedinginan hm?" bisik Kai tepat di titik sensitive kuping Kyungsoo membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

Merasa tak ada respon sekaligus penolakan, Kai perlahan menggerakan tanganya, memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Mencoba mendapat posisi yang nyaman Kai menggesekan kepalanya di sekitar ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menegang. Merasakan rambut halus milik Kai menggelitiki tengkuknya. Sambil sesekali merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Kai. "Oh Tuhan~ kuatkan aku agar tidak mendesah~"

"Cutie~ kau harum!"

"Ssshh~" Sial! Kyungsoo benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri tak tahan dengan hembusan hangat nafas Kai.

"Kau kenapa cutie? Keke~"

**CUP!**

**CUP!**

Kai menghujami kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar leher belakang Kyungsoo. Membuatnya (lagi) menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggigit bibirnya keras.

"Cutie~ kau benar-benar memabukan!"

"Haattsssccccciiiiiii"

"MWO? Cutie~~"

Kai membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatap Kyungsoo. Kai merasa bersalah, wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah pucat dan hidungnya memerah seperti badut.

"Gwaenchana?" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo overprotektif dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Jika ini salahku, aku juga harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan~"

Kai mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam mata besar yang kini tampak sayu, dengan perlahan wajah Kai mendekat dan merasakan bagaimana bibir penuh Kyungsoo menempel pada bibirnya saat ini, penuh~ manis~ dan memabukan.

Mungkin bukan saatnya bagi Do Kyungsoo untuk menaifkan diri lagi. Karna ia juga membutuhkan kehangatan, ia mengalungkan tangannya di antara leher Kai.

Di tengah kecupan Kai menyunggingkan sedikit senyum kemenangan.

Kai mulai melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo, menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta izin untuk mengaksen ke dalam goa hangat itu, mengajak bagaimana jika lidah sejoli itu saling bertaut mendorong dengan kepuasan tersendiri.

Memabukan..

Dua sejoli itu saling berpagut. Tak peduli dengan tatapan pengunjung kafe. Sesekali mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam "dasar anak muda."

Terlebih bagi para fujoshi yang kini menatap berbinar dengan lumuran darah anyir yang keluar dari lubang hidung mereka.

Mereka berpagut selama apa yang mereka bisa, hingga Kyungsoo mendorong Kai saat merasa pernafasanya menipis. Di raupnya seluruh oksigen yang ada di situ. Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirnya saat melihat tetesan saliva terlalu banyak, membuatnya risih dengan pandangan Kai.

Kai berjalan mendekat lagi. Kali ini dengan satu hentakan Kai memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo gemas. Tidak hanya itu, Kai juga mendorong Kyungsoo ke penyangga tenda. Mengunci setiap gerakan Kyungsoo. Jika salah satu anggota tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak, maka Kai akan menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo sebagai balasan. Tidak adil.

.

.

"Hatttccchhhiiiiii!"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat merasakan Kai melepas pagutan mereka. Mata Kyungsoo mengeryit. "tadi yang flu siapa ya?" O_O

Mata Kyungsoo membulat cerah, menatap Kai. "K-kau?"

"Ya! Kau menulariku!"

"Maaf,"

"Gwaenchana~ bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, Jika ini salahku aku juga harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, benar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk di dekapan dada Kai.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa kau merasakan dingin, aku akan selalu menghangatkanmu,"

Kai mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo, Kai melihat seekor rusa kecil berpijar dalam mata indah itu. Kai bersumpah jika saat ini tidak ada nafsu terbesit di hatinya. Dia hanya ingin berdiri memeluk untuk berbagi kehangatan. Pada saat ini, saat Kyungsoo menopang dagu dan menatap langit Kai bersumpah lagi bahwa ia telah jatuh begitu dalam pada sosok mungil di depannya.

"_I love you_ Do Kyungsoo!"

"Aku lelaki Kim Jongin."

"Wae? Apa arti ciuman tadi?"

"Persahabatan,"

"Bullsyit, Kyungsoo dengarkan aku!" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Memangnya kenapa jika anda lelaki dan saya lelaki? Apa perasaan cinta tak boleh bersemi di antara keduanya? Jika iya. Apa boleh aku protes pada Tuhan? Berteriak lantang dan mengatakan pada-Nya. Melarang-Nya untuk menciptakan rasa cinta. Agar tak hanya mereka (gay) sepertiku terluka."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. Ia hanya merasa bingung dengan pemikiranya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki sekalipun. Tiap hari bersama orang-orang abnormal seperti sahabatnya itu tidak mempengaruhi Kyungsoo sama sekali. Tapi sekarang? apa dia juga harus merasakannya? Benarkah? Apa rasa ini benar-benar tidak dilarang? Tapi ia tak manis ataupun tak cantik seperti temannya Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jika kedua temanya itu abnormal Kyungsoo bisa menerima dan berpikir bahwa itu logis. Karna wajah mereka adalah wajah wanita bukan? Lalu dirinya?

Dengan segenap rasa emosi yang bercampur aduk di hatinya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai, tidak ada~ di sana tidak ada kilatan cahaya kebohongan sedikitpun. Kyungsoo mencengkram dadanya. "Tuhan~ semoga ini tidak salah!"

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai, tetesan bulir air mata kini membasahi dada bidang Kai.

"_I still love you~"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk di antara dekapan Kai. Menghembuskan nafas lega~ Kai sangat bahagia.

"T-tapi aku tidak ah~ maksudnya a-aku b-bukan namja c-cantik," ucapan pertama Kyungsoo ini membuat Kai geli. Sungguh, Kai tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?

"Dengarkan aku! Kau memang tidak cantik atau manis," Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Argh! Kai hanya terlalu jujur mengucapkannya. "Tapi….. anda begitu indah~"

BLUSH~

Kali ini rona merah memang tak bisa di sembunyikan untuk tidak muncul di kedua pipi _chubby_ milik Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum tulus sangat tulus. Membuatnya sedikit ehm "Tampan." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"Dan ah~ kurasa hujan sudah berhenti. Mari kita pulang!"

"T-tapi sepedakuuuu!"

"Kurasa ia sudah pulang sendiri Do Kyungsoo~"

"Mustahil,"

"Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, apalagi menyangkut dirimu,"

"K-kauu?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari-jarinya mengarah ke Kai dan memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Ya saya melakukanya. Keke~"

"Cih! Aku sudah menduganya!"

"Hey tunggu! Argh! Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkanmu!"

Dan…..

Cerita cinta Kim Jongin dengan Do Kyungsoo. Siswa dari S.M Art high scool

Is begin…

.

**THE END**

**Baiklah Septa menerima cercaan kalian karna tidak ada NC disini :D dan maaf jika angst galau nyempil dikit. Gak tahu kenapa waktu mau ending itu pikiran septa kacau balau. Dan ke inget temen. Septa di fitnah, septa sekarang sendiri. Septa gak ada temen. Temen yang udah septa anggep sahabat aja gak percaya sama septa. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dia bilang sama septa. Di depan umum! "Gak mau percaya lagi sama yang namanya sahabat!"**

**JLEB**

**Septa bener-bener down akhir-akhir ini. Padahal septa udah ngerelain orang yang septa sayang buat dia. Dan septa harus merasakan sakitnya berlipat ganda,**

**Pertama, melihat mereka jalan bareng.**

**Kedua, melihat mereka membenci saya. **

**Mungkin itu yang membuat septa menghambat FIC-FIC septa. Aku bener-bener gak bisa mikir. **

**Cuma kalian (readers) temen terbaik saya. Karna anda membuat septa selalu tersenyum dengan review-review anda *bighug* rasanya kalau baca review kalian septa ngerasa bangkit lagi. **

**Dan maaf kalau septa gak balas review kalian. Bukan sombong atau males. Tapi septa bener-bener udah capek dan mau tidur. Dan untuk yang menunggu Geisha atau Arbitrage septa gak yakin bisa update bulan ini. Karna jadwal sekola yang numpuk. Mau tes semester nih. Doain septa ya^^**

**.**

**BIGTHANKSTO :**

**BlackPearl08, Mrs. ChoKyu, Reita, arbherr, .79, anonstalker, creepyJIRA, Jaylyn Rui, dyakuro34-7, aoora, Numpangbaca, Joy'ers312, Miss Kui Jeong Sshi, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Chen clouds, CIMU, woo jihye, Kaido love dove, K'mu, guest, nenni kyungsoo, Kim RayAh, Kyungier, chocoDOnutKRISpy, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, ren, bebe fujo, shilaD.O'swife92line, Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, kyeoptaegyo, Kim Young-soo. **

**.**

**Septa gak bisa ngomong apa-apa KALIAN ADALAH YANG TERBAIK 3**

**Untuk readers baru septa you've welcome :3**

**Untuk yang ingin intro-an bareng septa PM ya ^^ *butuhtemen* *plak***

**LAST, GIVE ME REVIEW CINTA KALIAN PLEASE~ :* **

**SEPTA CINTA KALIAN 3 **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
